


无赖二十二

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖二十二

二十二

‘阿囡快过来，来。’

他被推到一对夫妻面前，那对夫妻蹲下来亲昵的捏了捏他的脸蛋后就互相对视点了点头。

‘阿囡，从今以后他就是你哥哥了。’

他不过两岁半，孤儿院里养大的孩子都拘谨胆小，话说不好，糯糯的叫了一声哥哥。

‘omega？他是omega？就这个灾星，等他发情了往人堆里一扔，谁逮到是谁的，哈哈哈哈哈哈，对吧，阿囡？’

五岁的他被奶娘牵着，站在一群穿着黑色西装的人前面，黑色和白色相间的大厅里都是乌压压的人，还有鲜花，还有两个巨大的暗红色的盒子。

‘阿囡，是个灾星还不说，还是个小妖精。’

不属于爸爸妈妈的手捏着他的脸蛋，有些疼，松开后推着他的下巴，让他被迫与于那个人对视，因为酒精的过度摄入让那个人眼睛里的红血丝明显的有些吓人，他想往后退，却没有办法。

‘他已经成年了，我们赖家对他仁至义尽，没必要再管他了。’

眼前景物像在搅拌融化的巧克力一样开始旋转，他摸到了床单一样的触感，感知到了柔软棉面料下的温度，义无反顾的投身上去，想把自己融入其中。

‘阿囡，以后你就留在我身边，好不好？’

赖于声一身冷汗打着抖猛的睁开了眼，房间里被窗帘外透进来的光染成深蓝色的色调，应该是早上了。

“醒了？”赖宗宪的胳膊在弟弟打抖的那一刻就感知到并把信息传递到了大脑，他也跟着醒了过来。

“嗯。”赖于声用脑门蹭了蹭枕头把冷汗擦去，扭过身子窝在了哥哥怀里。

赖宗宪松开胳膊让弟弟调整姿势后又环了上去，手碰到了弟弟有些湿滑的背，问：“怎么身上汗津津的？做噩梦了？”

“梦见小孩被你抢走不给我了。”

赖宗宪呵了一声，轻轻的拍着弟弟的背，说：“你再给我生一个，我俩一人一个。”

“你想得美，俩都是我的。”

弟弟抬起头咬了一口他的下巴，想被小猫挠一样，本来早上就容易有火，他现在更受不了了。

一个翻身把人压在身子底下，把手伸到嘴边从虎口舔到指尖，足够湿润之后把人的腿抬起来，直接向后-穴口探去，昨晚承-欢的那处估计是因为有精-液的滋润竟然还有些潮湿，他没费什么力气就把手指推了进去。

“嗯——”

弟弟挺了挺腰，前面的那根阴-茎软塌塌的蔫成一团，嫩红色的茎身连接着白嫩有些肉感的小腹，弟弟属于偷胖的身材，穿上衣服看不出什么，小肚子上却是软软的。

这一声呻吟在他耳朵里更像是邀请的信号，早晨晨-勃的那处派上用场，他本来是不打算折腾人的，昨晚上射进去的时候弟弟两眼泛空都有些想要昏过去的感觉，今天早上又招惹他。

“我们再怀一个？”

弟弟没回答他，他扶着硬着的那物直接就挤了进去，还是有种涩涩的阻力，他用另一只手固在弟弟腰间，跪起来往前一挺身全部送了进去。

“这次怀个女孩，给我生个闺女，闺女可人疼，佑声黏你，闺女黏我。”这老男人想得明明白白的，赖佑声一天比一天缠他妈，自从他妈接受他后就开始更加的无法无天。那天晚上弟弟躲儿子屋里面睡觉，早上他去开锁看人，母子俩抱着睡得可香，他心里嫉妒得不行，暗忖这小机灵鬼也是个讨债的。

生个闺女多好，闺女都黏爸爸，他也能抱着闺女睡觉，旁边再躺着弟弟，想得美得要命，把赖佑声抛到脑后去了。

“要再是个儿子呢？”

弟弟这一句话听再赖宗宪耳朵里好像是同意再给他生个小的，他虽然没进生殖腔，腰腹也猛的用力，差点给弟弟顶脱出去，他俯下身在弟弟耳边撕咬，声音压低了说：“我有预感，绝对是个女孩。”

那种磁性的声音响在耳边好像心脏都跟着发颤，赖于声双臂搂住了哥哥的脖子，用耳朵蹭了蹭哥哥脸颊，很自然的在耳根后面落了个吻。

赖宗宪被撩拨得下面火热消解不掉，他揽住弟弟的腰猛的把人带着坐起来，双腿叉开坐在自己腿上，这个姿势让弟弟把他吃得更深，他两只大手卡着弟弟的腰左右摇晃，埋在里面的火棍搅蹭着穴-内的软肉，发出气泡炸裂一样的水声。

“阿囡……”

“嗯？”

弟弟眼角开始蓄泪，睫毛都有些湿。

弟弟平常不让他叫他阿囡，赖宗宪却很喜欢这个称呼，比宝贝叫起来更亲昵，他记不住弟弟是什么时候不让他这样叫的了，但每当做-爱动情的时候，当自己的阴-茎被弟弟紧紧包裹着的时候，当他看见弟弟因为自己alpha的费洛蒙而满眼情-欲的时候，他会忍不住叫那一声阿囡，弟弟也总像是忘记一样的去应他一声，像小学生被叫起来回答问题一样。

贯-穿的动作越来越狠，越来越快，赖宗宪腾出来一只手去握住弟弟半勃的阴-茎，几乎是才把手放上面，那根就勃动着喷发出不算稀薄的白色液体，他的手能感受到皮肤下面血液流动的速度和弟弟小腹微微挺气的弧度。

赖于声在高-潮的时候就把脸埋在了哥哥颈窝里，哥哥总是折腾很久不愿意泄，昨晚上搞得太狠，今天受不住，他故意在人耳边呻吟了两声，接着咬住了赖宗宪的耳垂，一口一个好哥哥，快给我吧。

赖宗宪哪里受的了弟弟这样勾引，坐在怀里的姿势他不好发力就把人又扔到了床上，阴-茎暂时离开了温柔乡，抽离的速度有些快，赖于声不适应的哼叫了一声。

弟弟骨头都是软的，他直接把人翻过去叫人趴好，大手把屁股捞起来，不等人准备好又直接的送了进去。

“啊——”

本来是想快点结束这样受罪的，现在反而却更遭罪写。赖于声随着哥哥的律动发出细细碎碎的呻-吟，后-穴不知觉的慢慢紧缩，终于在最后一记深挺，最烫的一股热流里开始痉挛抽搐。他两眼放空，大腿内筋都在颤抖，如果不是哥哥拖着他的屁股，他早就像条死鱼一样瘫在床上了。

赖宗宪没等射完就从里面退了出来，在弟弟的股-缝里磨蹭了很久，精-液几乎都粘在了那里，他伸手抽了几张抽纸，帮弟弟擦了擦，又把人揉进了怀里。

相拥着静止了那么几分钟，赖宗宪猛的吸了一口弟弟身上的味道，说：“儿子马上五岁了。”

“嗯。”

“你猜他是alpha还是beta？”

小孩在五岁之后就可以查到性别了，入学时要把第二性别的检查结果递交上去以便学校分班，赖佑声的生日将近，可以带他去做检查了。

“无所谓。”

“alpha吧，你看他那个机灵样子，当初在你肚子里的时候就不消停。”

赖宗宪想到了当初弟弟怀孕的时候安置弟弟的那套宅子，在江都新世纪，整栋宅子没有任何多余家具，羊毛地毯柔软厚重，因为弟弟的排斥所以他不得不这么做，以方孩子有任何差错。

他有时会怀念那个房子，那里的一切都是软的，连弟弟当时的性格都是那么软糯，随着他的性子来。

“等你怀了小的我们搬去江都那套宅子里去。”赖宗宪停止回忆，大手绕过弟弟的腰揉了揉对方的肚子。

赖于声有些恍惚，江都？怀佑声的时候住的那套宅子，那个软禁他十个月的地方。


End file.
